Tortura
by Ligya M
Summary: Missing scene da One Night Stand entre Lisbon e Mashburn - à pedidos da galera da comu Jisbon do orkut. NC17 total!


N/A: Missing scene entre Jane devolvendo cartão de crédito a Mashburn e Lisbon saindo do banheiro do hotel.

N/A 2: Trilha sonora - _Red House, de Jimi Hendrix_ (Live in Winterland)

Disclaimer: Os personagens de The Mentalist não me pertencem. _I wish_...

**TORTURA**

A The Mentalist Fanfic by Ligya Ford-Northman

_"Mudamos de paixões, mas não vivemos sem elas."_

Ela bateu na porta do quarto de hotel antes que perdesse a coragem. Sentia suas emoções a flor da pele, como se cada pêlo dos seus braços e de sua nuca estivesse arrepiado e que se pudesse se desfazer em moléculas se ela fosse tocada por alguém.

Mashburn abriu a porta da suíte e sorriu incrédulo:

- Teresa...

- E então... vai me mostrar as coisas ruins?

Ele soltou o ar que segurava:

- Nunca. – e a puxou para dentro do quarto.

Ele fechou a porta, e a empurrou para a parede próxima, arrancando sua jaqueta.

Ele a beijou carinhosamente. Logo ele percebeu, seria uma tortura. Sem aviso, ele a virou pressionando-a contra a parede. Uma das pernas de Mashburn estava entre as pernas de Lisbon, a provocando. Ela logo inverteu o jogo pressionando-o contra a parede.

Beijou-o enquanto suas mãos exploravam seu corpo, arrancando-lhe a camisa coral que ele usava. Teresa deslizou a mão para o jeans e sentiu a urgência do desejo de Mashburn, pedindo que a calça fosse retirada. Ela o beijou mais uma vez e foi descendo. Quando estava quase chegando à calça, voltou a subir acariciando todo seu abdômen com os lábios. Ele soltou um gemido quando ela depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Eles ensinam tortura na Academia de Policia? – ele disse arfando.

- Desde o primeiro ano. – ela respondeu antes de começar a descer novamente.

Beijou, lambeu, mordeu tudo o que conseguiu. Sabia como deixar um homem louco. Logo ela havia chegado à calça novamente. Ela olhou para cima e o viu olhando-a em expectativa. Aproximou-se da calça e a desabotoou, arremessando-a no chão, revelando toda a masculinidade de Mashburn. Sorriu antes de envolvê-lo com sua boca. O ouviu soltar um gemido mais alto e sorriu internamente. O seu prazer era o fazer sentir prazer. Ela adorou ouvi-lo gemer com um simples toque.

Continuou com aquela dança erótica de lábios e língua na região mais sensível do corpo dele, sentindo-o cada vez mais masculino dentro de sua boca. Mashburn adorava aquilo, quase gritava de prazer. Ela continuava com a tortura de um vai-e-vem lento, fazendo Mashburn querer mais. Ele levou suas mãos aos cabelos pretos de Teresa e começou a guiar um ritmo que ela logo acompanhou. Quando ele estava quase lá, ela voltou ao ritmo lento, fazendo-o soltar gemidos mais longos. Quando ela percebeu que ele não ia mais agüentar, parou e voltou a subir com beijos molhados pelo corpo dele. Ele sorriu malicioso e a prensou contra a parede novamente.

Mashburn a beijou carinhosamente e foi tornando o beijo mais necessitado. Ele percorria suas mãos pelo corpo de Teresa sem nenhuma cerimônia, lhe tirando a camiseta regata que ela usava. Precisava dela naquele momento, mas iria se vingar. E ele sabia exatamente como. Acariciou os seios pequenos dela por cima do sutiã preto que ela usava sentindo-os se enrijecerem. Ela arfava e soltava gemidos constantes. Ainda acariciando seus seios, sua boca se ocupou em beijar seu pescoço. Ele a levantou e ela passou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Mashburn caminhou até a cama e a deitou, sem parar de beijar o pescoço dela. Quando as costas dela tocaram a colcha cor chumbo, ele parou o que estava fazendo para admirá-la. Sua pele pálida com pequenas sardas espalhadas, seu cabelo negro espalhado pela cama. Teresa o olhou em dúvida e ele sorriu. Voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez mais carinhosamente.

Beijava os ombros, pescoço, boca, sem descer. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas ao lado da cabeça de Teresa que já tinha a respiração irregular. Em meio aos beijos, deixou que suas mãos passeassem por ela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Mashburn lhe tirou as botas e lhe retirou a calça jeans preta que ela usava bem devagar revelando a parte de baixo do lingerie da mesma cor. Enquanto subia, pressionava sua mão contra o corpo dela. Seu olhar foi atraído até os seios dela, escondidos pelo sutiã que pelo jeito, fazia parte do conjunto de lingerie. Ela o olhava com brilho nos olhos e ele sorriu voltando a beijá-la.

Ele a beijava por hora carinhosamente, por hora agressivamente. Sem Teresa ao menos perceber, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e dirigiu seus beijos aos ombros dela. Deixou a alça cair pelos ombros dela, fazendo o mesmo com o outro lado, tirando o sutiã. Beijava pescoço, ombros colo, sempre ignorando os seios, mesmo eles implorando sua atenção. Passou com beijos por entre os eles, a fazendo gemer.

Passou a língua pelos lábios dela e a beijou novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido. Desceu até os seios, sugando-os com voracidade, denunciando toda a intensidade de seu desejo. Teresa achou que ia parar de respirar.

Voltou a descer com os beijos pelo corpo dela novamente. Desceu até o umbigo dela e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Ela arqueava o corpo e suspirava. Pegou uma de suas pernas e a acariciando, começou a beijar os pés dela. Foi subindo com os beijos pela perna, coxas até chegar a intimidade de Teresa. Viu-a prender a respiração. Começou dando pequenos beijos fazendo-a suspirar. Logo começou a intensificar suas carícias calmamente enquanto ela gemia sem mais se conter. Ele brincava com a região mais íntima dela de uma maneira que poucos sabiam fazer. Mashburn introduziu um pouco de sua língua em Teresa e a viu soltar um gemido bem mais alto.

Voltou a subir com os beijos e a beijou novamente. Ela arranhava suas costas o fazendo ficar cada vez mais excitado. Se olharam e se beijaram mais uma vez. Mashburn ajoelhou numa perna e colocou uma camisinha. Em seguida, se posicionou entre as pernas de Teresa e começou a penetrá-la com calma. Começou com um ritmo lento, por mais que seu corpo implorasse para ir mais rápido. Continuava com essa tortura, sempre num ritmo lento e sem pressa. Teresa já não agüentava mais, então começou a se mover mais rápido em baixo dele. Ele riu um pouco e segurou a cintura dela.

- Sem pressa – ele disse a torturando.

Logo ele começou a acelerar o ritmo fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e mais alto. Ela sorriu satisfeita e com uma incrível jogada de pernas, invertendo as posições e ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele

- Sem pressa? - Ela se movimentava lentamente igual ele tinha feito, enquanto ele se sentava para poder beijá-la. Encostaram uma testa na outra e gemiam juntos, as respirações se misturando. Mashburn queria mais, aquele ritmo o torturava. Levou suas mãos a cintura dela com a intenção de acelerar os movimentos, mas Teresa pegou suas mãos e beijou a palma de cada uma. Ele olhou para ela quase desesperado para que ela aumentasse o ritmo, mas ela não o fez. Eles se beijavam e gemiam entre os beijos. Logo ela não agüentava mais e soltou as mãos de Mashburn que foram direto para a sua cintura.

O ritmo foi se tornando cada vez mais rápido. Ambos gemiam descontroladamente. Nem um dos dois conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo, e juntos, chegaram ao limite. Mashburn se deixou cair na cama exausto e Teresa, ainda em cima de Mashburn afundou sua cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dele. Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e se deitou ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Nunca diga nunca. – ela murmurou, sem graça.

- Concordo totalmente. – ele riu ainda inebriado com o cheiro de canela que saia dos cabelos dela.

N/A: Sei que não ficou grande coisa. Mas acho que tá bom para uma One Night Stand. Sem álcool pelo menos. Hihi.


End file.
